TODO List
Revealed Cards All revealed cards from the BoLS unboxing videos have been added as pages. Still to do: * Add images for all upgrades and pilots that need them. Any new revealed cards can be found here: * This document has a ton of info on pilots etc (and is continually updated). BoLS Unboxing videos can be found in the BoLS YouTube video list, found here: * Bell of Lost Souls YouTube page Infoboxes * Implement Pilot Infobox on known pilots as they come in (ongoing) * Implement Upgrade Card Infobox on articles (ongoing) * @Wazat: Maybe update Upgrade Infobox with two sections: Added Stats and Removed Stats ** Added Stats lists upgrade slots being added to the ship (e.g. + ), actions (e.g. + ), ship stats (e.g. ), Force and Charge (e.g. and ), etc. ** Removed Stats lists upgrade slots being taken away (e.g. - ), ship stats (e.g. ), etc. ** These are freeform fields where editors can just insert any number of lines of text, similar to the ability text. It's just displayed separately for visual cleanness and ease of entry. * @Wazat: Represent upgrade slots on the ship infobox somehow. We don't yet know whether upgrade slots will change per pilot. Maybe the ship infobox lists "Usual Upgrades", which doesn't include elite, force talent, etc. Then the pilot lists their additional upgrades (elite, force talent, anything special for that pilot) plus the upgrades for the ship. * Done: Templates for representing Ship Stats and Upgrade Slots. That way we can have a unified way we represent upgrades, which could later be easily converted to icons with hover text or any other desirable method. Example uses of Upgrade Slot template: * Upgrade, no link: * Upgrade, with link: * Plural: , Example uses of Ship Stat template: * * * * * Icons We'd need someone with basic art ability to make icons we can use in our infoboxes and sometimes text bodies. It doesn't look good when they're just cut out of from FFG's jpg images (poor colors/resolution etc). (requested by Wazat) Dan TODO: Create icon images from this: * https://github.com/geordanr/xwing-miniatures-font * https://geordanr.github.io/xwing-miniatures-font/ We can't import the font directly with Wikia; I asked and they said it wouldn't work on mobile. :( So images are the way to go. Icons needed: * Medium Priority: Ship stats ** Attack ** Agility ** Hull ** Shield ** Force ** Charge * High Priority: Firing Arcs ** Primary forward ** Rear ** Turret ** other? * High Priority: Action Icons, for listing on ship infobox (instead of just text; hover text will remain though) * Low Priority (for now): Maneuver Icons for mentioning in card text (e.g. "treat your 1 left bank, 1 straight, and 1 right bank maneuvers as blue"). They'd need to be small enough to fit in a line of normal text. Bonus points if we can use them to build maneuver charts. :) * Optional: Tokens * Make a general template so we can easily display any given icon (Wazat can do this) Transclusion Testing Below is a sample of labeled data for labeled section transclusion. T-65 X-Wing Luke Skywalker 62 YT-2400 Dash Rendar 100